BBBBukan BINATANG Biasa
by ocha gledek
Summary: sekarang hsm manusiaa! karena tonton ternyata kermaprodit dan gamakichi bangkrut. gamatatsu pun mulai merilis karirnya sebagai sutradara
1. Chapter 1

ANIMAL NEWS

**BBB**

**BUKAN BINATANG BIASA!!**

**EDISI KHUSUS TONTON: BBB, BUKAN BABI BIASA**

**Best hit tonton remix lagu nya anak gembala nya tasya**

'Tonton adalah seekor babi

Yang ahli medis

Dan jadi anbu

Setiap hari makannya permen

Dicampur semen

Jadi supermen, lalaa8x)'

(meniru lagunya anak gembala nya tasya)

Lagu di atas tadi adalah salah satu best hit tonton yang kini menjalani kehidupan abnormal untuk seekor babi biasa

Tapi, sekali lagi, diperingatkan bahwa tonton itu bukan babi biasa!

Tonton adalah penyanyi terkenal yang sudah **go international** ala acnes mau nikah(agnes monica)

Namanya sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia?! Percaya atau tidak percaya, gosip itu memang benar!

Berikut adalah liputan wawancara reporter sebuah saluran tv swasta yang meng-interview seorang korban bencana busung lapar di afrika

R(reporter) : apa brrlt anda brrlt kenal brrlt tonton ?

K(korban) :iya brrlt saya brrlt nge brrlt fans brrlt sekali brrlt sama brrlt dia

R: wah?brrlt Adakah brrlt opini brrlt anda brrlt untuk brrlt tonton?

K: ada brrlt

R:apa brllt?

K:hah? Brrlt

R:'ups saya salah bicara, harusnya brrlt' yah, brrlt apa? Brrlt

K:o,brrlt. Tonton brrlt itu brrlt bukan brrlt babi brrlt biasa

R:ooo brrlt terima brrlt kasih brrlt

Yak sekian wawancara **dengan bahasa rock bottom**

Kemudian, gosip terbaru tonton…

"tonton itu perempuan ato laki laki,ya?" tanya seorang fans tonton yang ber iq jongkok

Tonton sendiri tidak tahu sebenarnya dia itu berjenis kelamin apa

Sedangkan akhir akhir ini, menurut gosip

**Tonton sering terlihat nangkring di kafe binatang bersama dengan manager barunya, pakkun!**(kalo tonton perempuan, yah berarti pakkun bisa jadi pacarnya)

Pakkun: tonton, kamu itu laki ato perempuan?

Tonton: ga tau

Pakkun: heee…(sweatdrop)

**Menurut pakkun, tonton layak memerankan tokoh sharpay dalam film high school musical animal version**(mana mungkin?! Mtag(sensor! Kalimat misuh))

Sedangkan tonton masih bingung dengan status kelaminnya

Karena itu, ia pun segera menanyakannya pada para author senpai senpai…

Jawab ya…tonton itu laki laki ato perempuan?

**Kalo udah ada jawabannya, film high school musical konoha version dan animal version bakal diliput juga…**


	2. HSM untuk manusia! ancur

BBB

BBB

Bukan Binatang Biasa

UASBN udah slese, yeiii

Tapi UAS belon slese, yah, begitulah skulah saiia yang menyebalkan

**Kemaren aja guru aneh bin ajaib yang berjulukan'bulldog' ituh nyiksa anak anak klas 6c dengan mengoruposi waktu pulang, setan…**

Lanjut, berdasarkan rpiu, kayaknya **tonton adalah hermaprodit**

Mulai ajaa ceritanya

"jadi apa jenis kelamin kamu?"Tanya pakkun

"ga tauk..lah,ye!"jawab tonton sok melas

tiba tiba muncul seekor anjing teh, yang warna nya kuning kayak lemon

bulu nya kuning, telinganya kayak daun teh

"scusi, madam tonton…" sapa anjing kuning pada tonton

"oh, buon giorno, ochaken…ada apa lageh,nih?"Tanya tonton

ternyata anjing kuning aneh itu adalah **BABU **nya tonton

"jenis kelamin anda sudah diketahui!"saot ochaken bersemangat

"apa?"Tanya pakkun dan tonton

"selamat, miss tonton…ternyata jenis kelamin ada…seme!"saot ochaken mbalak

"huweee…"pakkun sweatdrop

"oh, cowok tohhh…"tonton geleng geleng pala

"eeeh, maaf, madam tonton, ternyata anda itu uke" saot ochaken sambil garuk garuk kpala dan meneliti ulang tes jenis kelamin itu

"yheah!!" Saot pakkun

"kalo gituh, madam tonton, saya permisi dulu" kata ochaken memberi hormat ala dayang dayang kerajaan di korea gitu…(ala tabib istana aje-idola sih)

"tonton, ternyata kamu ituh perempuan! Kalo gitu, kamu akan mendapatkan peran Gabriella montez dalam pilem high school musical animal version!" saot pakkun

"boleh aja, tapi siapa yang jadi troy nya?"Tanya tonton penasaran

"akyuuuu" jawab pakkun sok genit dengan mengedipkan matanya

(kalo ik lyat, yahoo…bias ngakak gajebo tuh)

"kamu kan manager khu?"Tanya tonton

"bukan, sekarang inih aku udah merintis karir sebagai actor terkenal lho!"jawab pakkun

"wadefak! Mana sudi akyu di pair ama kamyuu" saot tonton mengedipkan mata sok seksi ala mulan jameela

"huwek!"jerit pakkun

malamnya di kantor ke presidenan tsunade

"uapah??"Tanya tsunade geleng geleng kpala

"iya, begitulah yang terjadi" jawab kakashi yang ada di ruangan itu

"kok bisa??"Tanya tsunade lagi

"ya mana kutahu… sekarang inih juga si pakkun lagi mampir ke psikolog langganan nya, si ocha itu" jawab kakashi

"loh, tonton juga ke sana…" saot tsunade

di apartemen ocha

"huhuhu, akyuuu di tho…hixz…lak..hikxz…sama tonton…huhuhu" tangis pakkun

"sabar bos, sabar…banyak babi laen yang lebih hebat dari pada toton!"kata ocha yang sebenernya ngakak

tiba tiba munculah tonton

"tonton! Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada pakkun??"Tanya ocha

"tidak ada" jawab tonton

"heee??lalu? apa kalian akan menjadi pasangan di sana? "Tanya ocha

"tidak…itu tak mungin!"jawab tonton

"kenapa?"Tanya ocha lagi

tonton ngaku kalo dia itu hermaprodit seratus persen!

"oooooooooooo…" pakkun mlongo gjb jga

"tapi tadi ochaken bilang…"kata ocha

"gak, itu bo'ong supaya aku bias ikut maen pilem hsm animal persy" jawab tonton

"oooo" ocha mlongo juga skarang

lalu, sutradara gama kichi bangkrut beneran karena kagak bias bikin pilem seperti itu lagi

dan, seorang sautradara baru yaeto gamatatsu bermaksud membuat hsm manusia konohapersy!

Dan yang menyenangkan adalah…

Gabriella- tenten

Troy-neji

Sharpay-sakura

Ryan-sasuke

Taylor-hinata

Chad-naruto

Begitulah, dan pilem kali inih beda dari hsm biasa

Synopsis:

Tenten adalah seorang cewek biasa yang pintar nyanyi, suatu hari dia bertemu cowok bersuara merdu (huweek)yang naksir dia namanya neji.

Kebetulah neji adalah seorang kapten tim sepak bola skulah mereka

Sakura adalah seorang gadis kaya yang di sukai banyk orang. Dia hanya naksir neji

Sasuke adik sakura ternyata naksir tenten! Whew, hinata cewek jenius yang jago memetik gitar, akan menemani tiap dentingan not piano naruto…gilakah ini??

Nah, setelah ituh, ceritanya akan makin gila

Berikut ini cuplikan pilem nya di tipi

Terlihat di layar

Tenten dan neji nyanyi duet bareng

Tiba tiba sakura dateng dan nge labrak tenten

"dia cowok gua tau!"labraknya

layar ganti lagi

naruto maen piano, hinata maen gitar

neji dan tenten nyanyi

layar ganti

terlihat sakura lagi maen biola

dan sasuke maen drum

mreka maen alat musik sambil nyanyi

"aku akan merebut tenten! Yeah!!"jerit nya pada sakura

"aku jugaaa!!"jerit sakura kegirangan

jingkrak jingkraj, lalu

gurak!- sakura kampret jatoh, sasuke ngakak

layar ganti

naruto maen nemu kok badminton, dan ngga sengaja dia kepleset, trus kok nya melayang ke mulut sasuke yang lagi nguap lebar lebarnya

layar ganti

tenten dan sakura bertengkar heboh

"dasar panda loe!"treak sakura

"apa lo bilang? Loe tuh ikan lohan!"bales tenten

dan seterusnya

slese dah cuplikannya

**kalo ada yang mao ndapter jadi temen skulah nya mreka, boleh aja **

silakan tunggu chapter slanjutnya


End file.
